


Химера

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Химера [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detective Noir, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Когда появляется молодой охотник на нечисть, это никого не удивляет. Когда его показательно убивают и выставляют в самом людном месте, тоже. А вот если тело исчезает, мне становится любопытно.





	Химера

Слухи о новой охотнице расползались как пожар. Говорили, она была смелой. Говорили, в одиночку вышла против стаи вампиров. Говорили, тела так и не нашли.

И вроде бы в этих историях не было ничего нового. Портовый город кишмя кишит вампирами, оборотнями и демонами, у многих из них нет ни названия, ни имени. И новые охотники на нечисть появляются тут и там. Но большинство новичков находят в мусорных баках растерзанными и обескровленными, оставленными в назидание другим. Это-то меня и зацепило. Их находили. Всегда.

Твари в этом городе потеряли всякий страх: часто они выкидывают тела своих жертв на центральных улицах. Так что же случилось с молодой охотницей? От нее ничего не осталось? Возможно. Вампиры просто заигрались. Или тело обнаружил голодающий оборотень. Или она была дочерью какой-нибудь важной шишки и выдать тело означает объявить войну? Или… она ушла сама.

Последняя мысль будила во мне любопытство не меньше, чем звонок от Ребекки. Трубку я, конечно же, не взял. И вслед за пропущенным звонком мне пришло смс.

«Карты говорят: сегодня плохой день для новых начинаний. Откажись от этой затеи».

И второе, мгновение спустя:

«Девчонка мертва или скоро будет. Ты сделаешь ей только хуже».

Я хмыкнул. «Мертва или скоро будет». Теперь уж точно не имеет смысла отступать. Бекки наверняка права, карты её почти никогда не подводят. Но мне нужно убедиться в этом лично. Я обязан увидеть тело.

Первым делом я отправился в полицию, где служил мой старый знакомец Вольф. Седой коротышка с кривыми зубами. Когда я зашел в его кабинет, Вольф сидел за рабочим столом с сигаретой в зубах и разбирал бумаги. Его постоянный напарник, простоватый мужик со взглядом побитой собаки, разгадывал кроссворд, зачитывая вопросы. Имя его я вечно не мог запомнить. Меня не замечал ни один. Первый из принципа, второй по-настоящему.

— В каждой бочке затычка? — по слогам произнес напарник Вольфа.

— Пробка, — ответил я, усаживаясь на свободное место.

— Подходит! — обрадовался бедолага.

Вольф поднял на меня глаза.

— Я бы сказал, что это ты. Но раз «пробка» подходит… Зачем явился?

— Даже не знаю, — протянул я. — Было что-нибудь подозрительное за последнюю неделю?

— Подозрительное? — Вольф хмыкнул и достал из-под стола стопку папок высотой с локоть. — Это за сегодня. Или давай конкретней, что надо.

— Надо дело без трупа.

— Таких не бывает, — буркнул Вольф и убрал папки со стола. — Проваливай.

Вздохнув, я достал из пальто пачку сигарет.

— Пробовал когда-нибудь такие? Спорю, что нет. «Полярная нация», отличная штука, хочу тебе сказать. Новинка на рынке. Угощайся.

Я протянул ему открытую пачку с выдвинутой сигаретой. Вольф выхватил её у меня из рук и жестом заправского фокусника достал сразу шесть сигарет. Три из них отправились в стол.

— Пошли в курилку, — уже более добродушно позвал он, поднимаясь с кресла, и вернул мне пачку. — Пальто оставь. Ты слышал, Грег, нас угощают.

Ещё две сигареты легли на стол Грега. Пальто я оставил на спинке стула. Даже если туповатому Грегу захочется пройтись у меня по карманам, ничего интересного в них нет.

Вскоре мы с Вольфом вышли во внутренний дворик, неизменно служащий курилкой всему отделению. Вольф кивнул паре офицеров, проходя мимо них, а через шагов пятнадцать и сам остановился.

— Всё, дальше не пойду, — заявил он, доставая коробок спичек. Я последовал его примеру. Повисло молчание. Наконец, Вольф выдохнул струйку дыма и заговорил.

— Ты ищешь девчонку. Пустая трата времени, это только слухи. К тому же, ты прекрасно знаешь, нет тела — нет дела.

— Но? — я был полностью уверен: Вольфу есть что сказать. Иначе бы он не потащил меня сюда, подальше от чужих глаз и ушей.

— В четверг поступил сигнал о трупе женщины. Район не из приятных, местные разве что о трупах и сообщают, да и то когда вонь станет невыносимой. На вызове был Моррис. Так вот, приезжает он на место, а тела нет. Ну он и влепил звонившей бабе штраф за ложный вызов и уехал. И все бы ничего, только пока он ехал туда, на пульт из того же дома еще два сигнала поступило. И оба про женский труп в том самом переулке. Я потому и запомнил, что от них и одного звонка не дождешься, а тут сразу три.

Он замолчал, и докуривали мы в тишине. Да, с трупом явно было что-то не так, раз жители так хотели от него избавиться. Наконец я выкинул бычок и затушил его ногой.

— Откуда, говоришь, сигнал поступил?

— Угол Кейн-стрит и тридцать девятой.

— Паршиво, — это была чистая правда. Чертов дом с чертовой подворотней находился в самом центре вампирского квартала. Я мог биться об заклад, что найду три-четыре гнезда, просто проверив соседние подвалы и канализацию.

— Это уж твои проблемы, — пожал плечами Вольф. Он опять стал немногословен, а значит, разговор окончен.

— Ну, бывай, — я махнул рукой и направился к выходу. Проблемы и правда были моими. Но и любопытство тоже. А ещё за пальто надо было вернуться.

В кабинете ничего не изменилось. Напарник Вольфа сидел за кроссвордом, пальто висело нетронутым на спинке стула. Идиллия. Я подхватил пальто и уже собирался выйти, как вдруг Грег меня окликнул.

— Несбыточная и странная мечта, шесть букв, последняя «а»?

— Химера, — уверенно ответил я, уже закрывая дверь.

***

Вонь я почуял еще до того, как увидел искомую подворотню. Когда же я свернул в нее, глаза у меня заслезились, а нос и рот пришлось закрыть платком. Из вскрытых могил и то, пожалуй, приятней пахнет. Теперь стало хотя бы понятно, чего местные так всполошились. Вот только вероятный источник запаха исчез, а запах нет.

Сама подворотня выглядела не особо впечатляюще. Три кирпичных стены в бурых разводах да горы мусора.

Я осмотрелся. Так, полицию вызывали в четверг, то есть три дня назад. Что бы здесь ни случилось, произошло оно еще раньше. Значит, самые свежие пятна меня не интересуют. Равно как и совсем уж старые. Подходящее пятно, к тому же похожее на подтеки крови, нашлось за мусорным баком у дальней стены.

Стоило мне сдвинуть бак, жирный таракан-альбинос кинулся наутек. Секунда — и я раздавил его.

— Здравствуй и прощай, дружище, — хмыкнул я, — не твой сегодня день.

А потом перевел взгляд на пятно. Судя по нему, крови здесь натекло немерено. И что же заставило вампиров побрезговать молоденькой девушкой? Дело принципа? Ладно, возможно, те, кто ее выследили, решили не есть убийцу своих. А что насчет одиночек? Изгнанный вампир голоден всегда. Почти все они падальщики. Им-то что помешало? И чем, в конце концов, так воняет?

Я осмотрелся. А вот и кровавый отпечаток ноги, совсем маленький и узкий, то ли женский, то ли детский. И ещё один такой же чуть поодаль. И третий еще дальше, упирающийся в мусорный мешок, за ним шла глухая стена. Значит, труп, от которого отказались вампиры, встал и ушел в стену?

Замечательно.

Нет, такой расклад меня не устраивал. Я подошел к последнему следу и откинул мешок в сторону. Ни дыры, ни двери, никакого намека на выход. Зато из стены торчал кусок белой ткани. Прямо из кирпича. Совсем внизу, на уровне колен.

Как только я опустился, чтобы рассмотреть этот кусок, раздался телефонный звонок. Я снял трубку, не глядя.

— Не смей туда лезть, чертов болван!

— Привет, Бекки. Как дела? — я прижал трубку к уху, а сам попытался выдрать ткань из стены. Ничего не вышло. Казалось, она просто вмурована туда. Но зданию лет пятьдесят, будь так, ткань бы сгнила.

— Мои карты будто взбесились, предсказывают только смерть, кровь, трупы, убийство, смерть, смерть и еще раз убийство. Как думаешь, как дела?

— Ну, крови здесь хватает. А трупы обычно бывают после убийства, а не до. Может, тебе с картами отдохнуть денек? — я достал нож и попытался расковырять кирпич. — Как думаешь, что заставит вампира не пить твою кровь?

В трубке послышалось недовольное сопение.

— Она отравлена. Или ты не съедобен в принципе, — я начал простукивать стену, кирпич за кирпичом. — Мне ведь не удастся тебя отговорить?

— Нет, но ты можешь дать мудрый совет.

Один из кирпичей словно провалился под пальцами. Я нажал на него сильнее. Раздался гул старого ржавого механизма.

— Совет? Пожалуйста. Держи пистолет наготове.

Секунда — и стена передо мной отъехала, открыв высокую будку метр на метр шириной.

— Что там у тебя происходит?

— Лифт приехал.

Я шагнул вовнутрь. Пол был засыпан газетами. На одной из стен осталось бурое пятно, словно кто-то сильно раненый стек по ней. Чуть выше висела панель с призывно светящимися кнопками. Выбор был не богат — вверх и вниз, потому без особых раздумий я нажал вниз. Двери лифта плавно закрылись.

— Сомневаюсь, что там есть связь, — заметила Бекки.

Я промолчал. Газета, разбросанная по полу, привлекла мое внимание. Аккуратно подняв ее, я взглянул на разворот. Там красовался кроссворд, возможно, тот же, что гадал Грег.

— «Рубеж, после которого не остаются прежним», — зачитал я и скользнул взглядом по незаполненным квадратам. — Первая «С».

— Смерть, это… — она говорила еще что-то, но в трубке зашумело и связь прервалась.

Я положил телефон в карман. Заодно проверил пистолет в кобуре. Советами пророчицы не пренебрегают. Ну, по крайней мере, не всеми сразу.

Двери лифта плавно открылись. Передо мной возник заброшенный коридор, освещенный редкими тусклыми лампочками.

Я вышел, и звук шагов тут же разнесся во все стороны. Лифт за мной закрылся. Оглянувшись, я понял: кнопка вызова здесь замаскирована не хуже, чем вверху. Если она вообще есть. Стена позади была даже не кирпичной, а полностью гладкой. Что ж, выбора у меня не осталось, а кровавый след четко шел вперед. И я последовал за ним.

Как ни странно, хозяева этих мест не поджидали меня ни на первом перекрестке, ни на втором. Но соскучиться я не успел. Кровавый след привел меня к покосившейся двери, а за ней — подземный палаточный лагерь. Скорее всего, вампирское гнездо, уже разоренное.

Я прошелся вдоль рядов, то и дело удивленно хмыкая. Разорванные в клочья палатки и спальники, кровавые разводы на полу и около десятка упокоенных вампиров — кто с пулей в голове, кто с арбалетным болтом в сердце. Но меня заинтересовали не они, а единственный труп с черной пеной у рта. Я подошел к нему ближе. Клыки в боевой готовности, на лице изумление. Но самое интересное — это запах. Я опустился на колено, чтобы принюхаться. Это был тот же самый запах, что и в подворотне. Куда слабее, но спутать было невозможно.

Позади послышался шорох, и тут же на меня налетели. Я сбросил противника на землю, выхватил пистолет и прицелился. Хорошо, что не выстрелил. В пыли валялся мальчишка лет одиннадцати, не старше. Он размазал злые детские слезы пополам с соплями по лицу.

— Мертворожденный, — догадался я. Обращенные очень быстро отучаются от таких сильных эмоций. — Это твое гнездо? Ты видел, кто это сделал?

Собственный голос показался мне ужасно хриплым.

— Убирайся! Это мой дом! Вы… Вы все, не смейте сюда ходить!

Кажется, пистолет его не очень и пугал. Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и убрал его в кобуру.

— Где остальные?

Вампиренок неопределенно махнул рукой и всхлипнул. Разговаривать с ним было бесполезно. Но попробовать стоило.

— В городе полно твоих сородичей, почему ты не попросишься в стаю?

— Зачем я им? — всхлипнул мальчик, съежившись и спрятав лицо в колени. — Я не готов к охоте.

Что правда, то правда. Кому же нужен нахлебничек, пьющий кровь за троих? И ещё неизвестно, выйдет ли из него охотник. Вампиренка было жаль. Такие истории случаются на каждом шагу. Родители не смогли смириться, что сын родился мертвым, и кто-то очень умный подсказал им, что делать. А когда все получилось — стало только хуже. Дальше есть два варианта: либо не в силах справиться с ребенком-упырем родители его отдают, либо он сам их убивает. Случайно, конечно. Что интересно, чтобы родители упокоили созданного ими вампира, я не слышал ни разу. А потом по накатанной — с голоду вампиренок идет на улицу, его находят, делают приманкой для сердобольных. И потихоньку учат охоте. Сейчас этот вампиренок не там и не здесь. Слишком взрослый, чтоб быть приманкой, слишком маленький, чтобы охотиться.

— Всегда есть выход.

— Какой? — обреченно спросил он.

Я шагнул к вампиренку, сложив пальцы пистолетиком и коснулся его виска.

— Бум!

Он поднял на меня заплаканные глаза.

— Вы мне поможете? Вы сделаете… это?

— Если покажешь, куда ушла убившая твою стаю женщина.

Вампиренок смотрел на меня в упор и молчал. Наконец, он кивнул своим мыслям и поднялся на ноги.

— Идем.

Он повел меня сквозь зал к другому выходу и дальше по лабиринту коридоров только ему известным путем. Вначале я пытался считать повороты, но быстро сбился. И мне пришлось довериться мальчишке. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, в катакомбах оно течет по своим законам, но за очередным поворотом мальчик остановился.

— Вот. Пришли.

Я и сам понял это. По железной двери на тугой пружине. И по знакомому запаху. Вампиренок приоткрыл дверь, и запах стал сильнее. Из проема шел ровный белый свет. Я шагнул вперед и оказался в стандартном чистеньком коридоре многоэтажки.

— Я не пойду туда, лампочки слишком яркие, — заявил вампиренок, пряча лицо в тени. — Сделайте, что обещали.

Достав пистолет, я прицелился и выстрелил. На мгновение в проеме мелькнуло падающее тело мальчишки, а потом дверь с ужасным грохотом захлопнулась. Я остался один.

Что ж, кому-то более везучему предстояло идти по дороге из желтого кирпича, а я пошел на запах гниения и козлиной мочи. Да, теперь я понимал, что это за ядреная смесь. Сильнее всего смердело на втором этаже у крайней левой двери. И как только соседи на это не жалуются? Не знаю, чего я ожидал, но дверь была не заперта. Я легко ее толкнул и зашел в квартиру. Все выглядело мирно. Чистая прихожая, из нее видна ярко освещенная кухня. Где-то в глубине слышался плеск воды. Повернувшись направо, я увидел вешалку с женским белым плащом. Внизу у него явно не хватало куска. Значит, это её дом? Любопытно, как она не заблудилась в тех катакомбах?

Звук воды утих и раздалось цоканье копыт. Но понял я это далеко не сразу. Просто почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и повернулся навстречу. Первое, что я увидел — козлиные ноги, вывернутые, как у фавна. Потом шло полу-человеческое, полу-козлиное туловище, покрытое шрамами и рубцами от множества операций. Ещё выше была голова львицы, мокрая после душа. Вместо хвоста у твари была змея. И вот это создание, полностью голое, с полотенцем во вполне человеческих руках, смотрело на меня, как на восьмое чудо света. Не долго.

Секунда — и тварь кинулась на меня. Я отпрыгнул вглубь квартиры. Выход тут же оказался перекрыт тварью. Но пистолет все ещё был в моей руке. Я высадил в девушку всю обойму прежде, чем успел сообразить, что делаю. Тварь мешком свалилась на пол, под ней начала образовываться багровая лужа. Только змея-хвост поднималась вверх, шипя на меня. Я метнул в нее нож, окончив мучения бедного животного. Что ж, тело я нашел, а что оно будет полностью человеческое, мне никто не обещал. Подойдя ближе, я накрыл девушку её же плащом. Нет, я даже и не надеялся, что она умерла, слишком живучи подобные твари. Но время выпить кофе и подумать у меня было.

На кухне я сориентировался быстро, и когда скрипнула входная дверь, уже разливал кофе по чашкам.

— Я принесла бензин, — жизнерадостно заметила Бекки, ставя канистру у входа. Тело под белым плащом она как будто и не заметила, просто переступив через него. Зато подхватила свежую газету со столика в прихожей.

— Кофе? Два сахара, без сливок? И размешать? — уточнил я, ставя чашку на стол.

— И размешать, — подтвердила Бекки. Усевшись поудобнее, она вдохнула аромат кофе и улыбнулась. — Что у тебя?

— Будто сама не знаешь. Химера, — я кивнул в коридор. А сам заглянул в холодильник в поисках съедобного. Дело оказалось бесполезным: полки ломились от органов на замену зелий и снадобий. Здесь было все, даже девичье лицо. Но только не еда.

— Пророчества не так работают, я не могу знать все.

— Да, ты просто приносишь бензин, когда нужно, — хохотнул я, закрывая холодильник. Но Бекки осталась серьезной.

— Именно. Так что, ещё раз: что у тебя?

— Похоже, она так хотела бороться с тварями, что сама стала тварью. Печально, но объяснимо.

Я заглянул во все шкафчики и на каждую полку, но еды не нашел.

— Чем она питалась, интересно?

— Людьми, — на полном серьезе ответила Бекки. — Не веришь, загляни в её спальню. Или соседей проверь.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул я. Не то чтобы я верил каждому её слову, но аппетита почему-то поубавилось. Повисло молчание. Бекки раскрыла газету и медленно её листала. Я, от нечего делать, достал из холодильника лицо и погрузился в мысли. Наверное, не так давно это и было лицом охотницы. Она променяла его на львиную морду и оставила, чтобы надевать время от времени, выходя к людям.

— О, кроссворд! — радостно воскликнула Бекки, выводя меня из задумчивости. — Что тут у нас? «Способность осуждать других за поступки аналогичные твоим», девять букв.

— Лицемерие, — хмыкнул я, откладывая девичье лицо. — Пойдем, нам надо все здесь сжечь до того, как она очнется.


End file.
